Crawling to Darkness
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: Took place after episode 13...David ponders about his last conversation with Susan at the park. He wanted to decipher her but she's hiding a lot of skeletons in her closet. With a new case threatening his partner, will he be able to save her life and her heart and mind?
1. Chapter 1

_I worry about you. I worry sometimes that you want to go back there…_

David lies on his motel bed staring at the ceiling, his brain running a mile at his last conversation with Susan at the park. It's a simple statement she said but the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that there's something between those words. She meant something else. It's always the case with Susan. Sometimes she's straightforward. Sometimes she's got a solid brick wall in front of her.

He never opened her file because he wanted Susan to tell him things herself. He discovered about her fiancé killing himself during the whole Laney fiasco. He almost lost her there when Laney tried to kill her.

_This is all I have. Sometimes, there is a part of me that's cracking at the end of the day. I hurry home before I turn back to myself…_

Susan has no one. He never heard of her talking about her family. She mentioned her parents from time to time. She even used her Ukrainian heritage with one of their cases before where she got suspended for bringing home a girl from the illegal orphanage. She didn't apologize for her action even though Hank was furious at her. That's when he realized something. Hank mentioned once to him that he said some mean things to Susan in his anger. He shouldn't have because he knows that Susan lost a child once before. He said that he shouldn't have sent her there because it's a bad idea. It's torture for her. The pieces are aligning now in David's head.

Susan lost her child, probably miscarriage. Then, her fiancé got depressed and he killed himself in the bathtub by cutting his wrists.

She's telling him that she worries about him wanting to go back but she's also telling him not to because everything she had went to the same place, her kid, her fiancé, probably her parents too, they all went there. She's asking him to stay.

* * *

Susan opened a bottle of wine and cuddled with it on her couch as she stares at the view of the city through her window. She has a huge space but no one to share with.

What's the point? Is the question that's always looming in her head. What's the point of breathing? What's the point of living? What's the point of going to work every day? What's the point of coming home?

If she's being honest, she cannot remember why she still keeps on going. Her job is a big factor for sure but that's really all she got in her life. Susan kept on pouring and drinking until she noticed that the bottle is already empty. She finished an entire bottle of wine all by herself.

"Shit", she muttered.

Is she relapsing? She's not an alcoholic but she once hit rock bottom and alcohol was her best friend. No. She's not relapsing. It's just one night. She deserved some time off after working really hard for a week straight. Suddenly, her phone rings.

"Branca", she answered.

"There's been an incident. A woman was murdered. We need you back", Jay said.

"You serious? I just got home. Fine. I'll be there", she said.

She's in no condition to go to work but she has no choice so she picked herself up and got ready.

* * *

David was first at the crime scene followed by Rivers. Few minutes later, Susan arrived. Her hair is cramped up in a messy ponytail.

"Were you asleep when Jay called?" David teased his partner the usual way he does.

Normally, Susan will roll her eyes or entertain his move but she didn't. She ignored David and looked at the report which made David frowned. They were having a good conversation few hours back. What changed? He thought in his mind.

"Killer must be someone she knew. He knows her routine. He knows she will pass this part of the woods during her jog", Rivers updated her.

Susan ran her eyes through the report but she's too drunk to even make out the words on it so she just closed it instead and handed it to Rivers.

"That's possible. Anything on the DNA samples?" she asked trying to stay on top of the game but her head won't allow her.

"Nothing yet…they found strands of hair. Our guys are running that now", Rivers answered.

David stayed back and watched Susan silently. He knows something is up with her. He can feel it. When she got close to him while talking to Rivers, that's when he figured out what's going on with her. He grabbed her arm right away that startled both Susan and Rivers.

"What are you doing?" Susan exclaimed as David dragged her to the side where no one can hear them.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" he asked.

Susan pulled back her arm and stared at him. She wanted to lie and deny it but she just can't do that with David. She cannot lie to him.

"I had a little too much to drink at home. I thought we're through for the day and then Jay called me. I couldn't say no. I never said no to the job. Besides, I can handle it. We're not chasing bad guys at the moment. We're still finding a lead", she explained.

"If Hank finds out about this, he will scold you at his office", he said.

"I know that. What do you want me to do?" she asked.

David wants to say he wants her to tell him what's going on, to trust him completely, to let her know that he's always going to be there for her.

"Guys, they need us at the office", Rivers interrupted.

* * *

At the OSC office, Hank lead the meeting. Susan, still feeling the effect of the wine, silently leaned back at her chair to appear comfortable while David is still keeping an eye on her.

"Now, that we're here. The result of the DNA from the scene just came to me and we found a match. The name is Jackson Grills", Hank declared.

Susan stiffened. Usually, she's good at keeping it cool but since she's drunk, she totally let everyone see how that news affected her. David leaned over to her.

"What is it?" he asked while his face is only few inches away from her which to everyone is confusing but normal to both Susan and David.

She gently pushed his face aside refusing to answer the question. She looked at Hank who looked incredibly worried.

"I'm fine. Please, go on", she muttered.

"He was imprisoned two years ago. According to the records, he was paroled last week and it still angers me how they forgot to let us know about it since this agency was the one who put him behind bars", Hank continued.

"Hold on. We put him in jail. What for?" David asked.

Susan is now sinking in her chair hoping she can disappear. Hank looked at her like he is seeking permission from her to tell the story.

"He was…is a stalker. That is his ammo. He stalks the victim, memorizes their routine, their favorite colors, favorite foods, worst fears, and then he used those things against them, to torture them and then when the fun is over, he will kill them", Hank answered.

The answer is clear but David is still confused as to what Susan's got to do with it. They may not tell everything but he can sense Hank and Susan are hiding something. Rivers is also starting to feel the odd atmosphere.

"We got a lot of work to do. I want your best on this one", Hank said.

"Yes, sir", Rivers, Bernal and Jay said in unison.

"Susan, you're off the case", Hank followed up and that confirmed something in David, something he doesn't know yet.

"Yes, sir", Susan answered without question or any protest.

The boys looked at her. It's rare for her to accept being taken out of the case because she's a workaholic. She loves solving cases.

Susan immediately left the room to avoid the questions. David didn't follow her. Instead, he went to Hank's office and locked the door.

"Okay, spill", David said to his boss/friend.

"I don't know what you mean", Hank tried to deny but he knows it's not going to work.

"Susan, Jackson Grills, I know something is up. Tell me", David demanded.

Hank sighed. He's hoping no one will raise the question about that but David is different and he's Susan's partner. He took a seat and David followed.

"Two years ago, we were trying to solve the case of a killer killing women. Susan was leading the investigation. She crossed path with Jackson who was 'witness' to the crime. After that one encounter of her asking him questions, Jackson began stalking Susan. He did a number on her, David. He knows all her fears, what happened with her fiancé, her miscarriage, probably things that even us don't know about her. He got in her head and she almost jumped from the top of a building out of fear. Until now, no one knows what he did to her, why she's so scared that night, all I know is he can't go near her again. That's why she's off the case", Hank explained.

David can understand that. He wants to protect her too. Stalkers work differently from each other. This one uses fear in order to paralyze his victims.

"Does he know where she lives?" he asked switching into detective mode.

"No. After that incident, we relocated her to her present apartment", Hank answered. "Do me a favor, David…keep an eye on her. This case couldn't come at a worse time. This week is not a good week for her. She might be a little on edge", he added.

"Why?" David asked.

"…because this is the week when she lost her baby and her fiancé died", Hank answered.

* * *

David found Susan in their office. She took some aspirin and chased it down with black coffee.

"I don't think you should take more than one of those things", he said.

She gave him a smile to hide behind but he can already see her. He can always see her.

"I saw you come out of Chief's office. You know everything about me now too. We're even", she said.

It is something David wants, to get to know her but not like this. It doesn't feel like a victory for him. It's sad. He wishes he can take the sadness away from her but he can't.

"Do you understand why he took you off the case?" he asked.

"I do. Of course, I do. It just saddens me that he's out there again and he's killing people. I thought that was over, at least, in his case, but I was wrong", she answered.

David sat next to her and took the bottle of aspirin away from her hand. She didn't realize she's still holding it. Despite the time that had passed, he can still the alcohol from her escaping the perfume she put on to cover it up.

"I am here, Susan. It may not seem that way because my head is working hundreds of things all at once but I am here", he said.

Susan smiled letting him see for the first time the weariness in her that she tried to hide from everyone for a long time. She's been working nonstop and it's all she does with her time. The exhaustion is catching up with her.

"I know, David. I know and I appreciate it. Thank you. I think I'll stay here for the meantime. Honestly, I don't feel comfortable going back to my apartment after learning that Jackson is out there", she confessed which made David smiled. She is finally letting him in.

"Of course, it's okay. I'll stay here with you. Rivers put some movies on my computer. Want to check them out?" he asked.

Susan laughed for the first time that day. "I would love that", she answered.


	2. Chapter 2

It's nine in the morning when Hank got to the OSC office. He walked straight to his office and reviewed the report filed on his desk.

"Damn", he muttered when a report came in just half an hour ago about another victim.

He then proceeded to go to David and Susan's office since David's car is parked outside. When he got in, he found David sleeping on the floor of the office while Susan is asleep on the couch wrapped with David's coat and jacket. One of the computers' monitor was at the floor. There were popcorn and pizza on the floor as well. He figured out that the two camped at the office and had a movie night. A smile formed in his lips. For two people who are completely dysfunctional and a mess, they looked so at peace while they sleep.

Rivers came and saw what Hank is seeing. He is holding a report in his hand hoping to let David know about the latest incident but Hank stopped him and told him to be quiet.

"We should let them get some rest", Hank whispered to Rivers and the two left the office.

Once they are at the hallway, Rivers handed the report to Hank. He kept looking inside the office through the glass walls.

"They spent the night here?" he finally asked.

"Looks like it…it's no surprise. Why?" Hank answered then asked him back.

"That creep we're trying to capture went after Branca before, am I right? I didn't peak at the file. I just figured it out. It's a theory but now, I think I confirmed it. She didn't want to go home and David stayed with her to keep an eye on her", Rivers said.

Hank looked at the newest addition to the team. He's smart. He got to admit that.

"That's right. It's one more reason to get this guy because I don't want him anywhere near her again", Hank confirmed.

Rivers nodded. He likes Susan. That much is clear. Despite what happened with Laney and his failed attempt to ask her out, he respects her tremendously. Plus, she helped save his life when he got stabbed by that mad counselor.

"We'll get him", Rivers said.

* * *

An hour later, Susan woke up and found David staring at her. She rubbed her eyes and then looked back at David who's still staring.

"Have you been like that while I was sleeping?" she asked.

"Yes. You looked beautiful when you sleep", he answered.

It reminded her of their first car ride when he told her she's beautiful like the night sky. David never thought of her as sexual object or less than him unlike some of the guys from the police force that she encountered. She gained the respect of her peers in the OSC by cracking case after case but it took some time. With David, they just met and he already values her opinion about things.

"I'm pretty sure you have problem with your eyesight in the morning. What time is it?" she checked her watch. "Shit…Chief is probably here already. Our office is a mess. We need to clean it up", she muttered.

"Just relax…I will clean it, okay? Here, have some leftover pizza. It's delicious", he said and handed her a cold slice of pizza.

Susan laughed at the ridiculousness of the idea but she took it anyway and rolled with it. The two ate the cold pizza and kept on laughing when Bernal came in to intervene.

"Are you two eating leftover pizza?" he asked.

"Yeah, you want some?" Susan answered and offered.

Bernal looked confused but he shrugged it off and went to business.

"No, thank you. David, Chief needs us. There's another incident", he declined and then turned to David.

The smile on Susan's face dropped and David saw that.

"Same guy?" David asked.

"Same guy…same ammo…" Bernal answered.

David turned to Susan.

"It's okay. Go. I'll clean this mess", Susan said without waiting for him to ask for permission.

He doesn't want to leave her but he knows she's safe inside the office. He would probably drop by her place later to pack her some stuff if she still wants to sleep at the office.

* * *

Bernal was right. Another woman was killed near the coffee shop she used to go on her daily routine. The local police showed them the victim's phone with series of threatening text messages. Jackson threatened her to divulge her secret affair with her boss if she doesn't show up.

"He lured her into his trap. He knows he got her by the neck and the only answer she would give him was yes", David muttered.

"That's our guy. He used the victims' worst experiences, worst fears, secrets against them. He wraps them around his fingers and then he will kill them", Rivers analyzes.

"Do you think it's psychological manipulation? This is some extreme stalking. I've never encountered this before", Bernal asked.

"Maybe…this guy is sick and twisted. He cannot get a woman so he would want to use force to get what he wants", David answered. He looked at the body and thought of something. "Run a rape kit on the victims", he ordered.

Bernal and Rivers shot him a look.

"You think Jackson's a rapist too?" Rivers asked.

"He's not angry at them. He spent time studying their every move, learning every secret. It's either he cares or he hates them and this is not how you kill someone you hate. Run the test", David answered and the two agents nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Susan remained in the office. She cleaned their office and put things back to place. It's her first time to sleep in the OSC office and it's liberating. She's always been uptight and professional about her job and she can feel David's carefree nature starting to rub onto her.

"Agent Branca, sorry to interrupt. A mail came for you", one of the agents called from the door.

"Thank you", she said and then took the mail.

She sat on her chair and opened the envelope. First, she found a letter with her name handwritten on it.

_My precious Susan, it's been a long time. I know you missed me because I have missed you so much. Not a day goes by that I wasn't thinking about you. Your beautiful face helps me sleep at night. Your voice replays in my ears like music on loop. I cannot wait to see you again, my love. By the way, nice place. You always have an impeccable taste. I particularly like the soft fabric you used for your bed. That gray cotton sheets…I cannot wait to lay you down there and make love to you all night until we fell asleep. See you soon, my love. – Jackson._

Her heart is pounding hard. She put the letter down trying to remain calm and then pulled out the next item inside the envelope. It's a series of pictures but not of her. It's the photos of her fiancé in the bloody bathtub the night he died. Tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably without her making any sound. Fear, shock, trauma, all rushed in her veins so fast she cannot catch up with them. Her hands started shaking. She wanted to look away but she cannot. It's been a long time since she last saw those pictures. Hank made sure to bury it but Jackson found them. How? It doesn't matter. The pictures are there in front of her and she cannot look away.

"Susan, Chief said you can help me with the paperwork…are you okay?" Jay asked as soon as he saw her face.

Susan ignored him. Actually, she didn't hear him at all. She's on another world at the moment and no one can pull her out. In panic, Jay ran from her office to Hank's.

"I think something's wrong with Agent Branca", he reported.

Hank didn't waste any time and immediately went to her office where he found her still looking at her desk. He walked closer to see what she's looking at and saw the photos of her dead fiancé in the bathtub.

"No", he muttered and grabbed all of them from her desk to spare her the pain although it's a little too late. "Call Creegan, now!" he yelled at Jay.

Hank put the photos away from her and then went to check on his agent. She's still looking on her desk even though the pictures aren't there anymore.

"Susan? Susan? Hey, look at me. He's just trying to get into your head. Come on, look at me", he called for her attention but he received no response.

* * *

David rushed into the OSC fast. He jumped into his car as soon as Jay mentioned Susan's name. He ran towards the office and found Hank trying to get Susan to look at him. He stopped by the door when he saw the look on her face. He never saw her like that, in total shock.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That prick sent her these", Hank answered and gave him the letter first.

David read the letter with his eyes before moving onto the pictures. He can't help but look shock when he saw them. His eyes turned to Susan. He cannot imagine how horrible it is for her to see those pictures after all years of trying to move on from it. He returned the letter and pictures to Hank and went to Susan.

"Sue? It's me, David. I'm here. Hey, look at me, please. Don't disappear. Please, don't disappear", he pleaded.

Somehow, despite the thick cloud of darkness Susan is trapped in, David's voice cut through and got her attention. She turned to him and tears escaped from her eyes. He has seen her cried before especially when Laney got shot but it's not like that. She didn't cry like that. David pulled her into his arms because there's nothing else that he can say to her that will change things. All he can do is let her know that he's there for her.

Hank took that as affirmation that David can handle Susan. He took Jay and the new evidences with him outside so they can run some test on it to track Jackson.

"David…" Susan muttered while still holding on to David. "…he found me. He described my bed. He's been there. He knows I'm here. He knows everything", she said.

"He's not going to touch you. I won't let him touch you. I promise", David said.

He tightened his hold of her like he doesn't want to let her go. He can feel her body trembling. She's so scared.

"I promise", he repeated.

* * *

Susan fell asleep on the couch after the nurse gave her sedative to keep her calm. Meanwhile, David visited Hank's office.

"How did he get those pictures?" he asked.

"I don't know, David. Those were locked in a vault after the investigation because I don't want something like this to happen", Hank answered.

"So are you saying that Jackson Grills broke in OSC and stole those pictures to traumatize Susan?" he asked again.

The possibility of someone breaking in, in their fortress somewhat terrified Hank. It's a safe place. It should a safe place.

"I will have someone review the CCTV footage", Hank said.

David nodded.

"Have Jay do that. He's good with computers. I'm taking Susan with me as soon as she wakes up", David said.

"Where are you taking her? You can't take her back to her apartment", Hank asked.

"I know but I can't let her stay here either, not until we're sure that this place is safe for her. She's staying with me", David answered and then walked out of Hank's office.


	3. Chapter 3

David opened the door to his motel room. Even with his family back in town again, he still resides at the motel where he's comfortable. Susan walks in and looked at the twin beds in the room.

"I usually sleep on this one but if you want it, it's alright", David explained.

"Oh, I can sleep anywhere. I'm not picky", she said.

She sat on the other bed and started drowning herself with thoughts. That is not supposed to be her situation. She's a detective and her job is to solve cases and yet there she is in a motel room hiding because the killer they're supposed to catch is after her.

David watched her without her knowing. He knows she's thinking about it and how it sucks to be on the other end. If he's on her shoes, he will feel the same way but it's not his job to feel for her. It's his job to keep her safe and if it means locking her in a room and throwing away the key, he will do it just to keep her safe and alive.

"I'll have the room service clean this place tomorrow. I promise", he said just to get her attention.

Susan snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"You don't need to do that. I've been here before, remember? I'm used to it", she declined.

"Yeah, but it's different now. You're going to stay here for some time and I want you to feel comfortable. I know how big you are with cleanliness", David said.

That is true. When they are at their office, Susan always scolds him when he's trashing the place. She looked at him and saw him still staring.

"Stop looking at me like that", she snapped.

"Looking at you like what?" he asked.

"Like you feel sorry for me, your eyes are full of pity. Stop that", she answered.

David sat in front of Susan to look her in the eye evenly.

"I don't feel sorry for you. I feel sad for you. I feel sad because I cannot take away all the things you're feeling right now. I feel sad because you won't let me in like completely. There's always a wall between us. I broke mine for you but you won't do the same for me", he explained.

Susan looked at him in surprise. He did let her in, told her everything she want to know about him and yet she cannot do the same.

"I just got back to work after Michael. Chief…Hank ordered me to take a leave of absence from work. The killer of five women was my first case as soon as I got back. Laney moved to New York at that time so basically I was alone. When I got to the crime scene of the sixth victim, I bumped to Jackson Grills. He claimed to have seen the crime so I asked him a few questions. At first, he seemed okay, normal for a person who just witnessed a crime but then, he began asking questions about my personal life. I felt uncomfortable so I cut the meeting and I left", she started.

"That's when he started obsessing", David guessed and she nodded.

"Obsessing is an understatement. I received messages, letters, pictures, even videos of me sleeping. OSC was closing in on another suspect so I just thought Jackson just had a problem with me that maybe I offended him by leaving while we're in the middle of a conversation. Then, he started talking about Michael and how he died, things that no one aside from Hank and the investigators know. I felt scared. It was a delicate subject especially at that time and Jackson started putting the blame on me", she continued.

David held her hand.

"It wasn't your fault", he said.

Susan smiled.

"Maybe…maybe not…I will never know that. He's gone. Anyway, Jackson got in my head. I started blaming myself. All the what if's crammed my brain. Then, Jackson found out about the miscarriage. He basically bombarded me how my life went horribly wrong. I finally told Hank about Jackson Grills. OSC began taking action but they didn't catch him. One night, I received a package from Jackson. It was Michael's phone. I was looking for it since he died but somehow he managed to get it. Michael got a lot of voice recordings of his thoughts like an audio diary and he said how he's in misery. He was so upset that the baby died. He wanted to blame me because he asked me to stop working while I was pregnant but I didn't listen. He wanted to so badly but he can't because he knows I was only helping people…so instead, he started blaming OSC and then the world", Susan narrated with her eyes lost in the past.

David tightened his grip on her hand so she wouldn't drift off and get lost.

"You can't really blame the whole world, you know. Do that and it's a lost battle before it began. Michael got more and more detached until he recorded the last one. He said he couldn't feel anything anymore. Even looking at me, he couldn't feel me. He felt alone and I wasn't there, not for him so he decided to kill himself, take himself out of the equation just to stop the pain", Susan continued while trying to hold it together. "A wave of guilt, sadness, anger, grief…all hit me at once. It's just too much to handle. Suddenly, I felt like the oxygen in my apartment just got sucked out so I ran. I ran outside and I went to the roof. I remember the view was breathtaking. I walked towards the edge and it didn't make me feel nervous or scared. In fact, I felt free for the first time. I was free from guilt, sadness, and anger. All I could feel was the cold wind brushing on my face. It may sound silly but for a moment, just a moment, I wondered what it was like to fly and stop caring about everything. That's when Hank came and pulled me away from the edge and pinned me to the ground", she finished.

David sat there digesting everything she said. He knows Hank's version of the story but Susan's was more complex than he thought. He knows the feeling of actually being free from everything. He was there. He died and he was free. Susan almost crossed that line because of everything she went through and yet he thought he got the most difficult life after getting shot in the head.

"It's not the answer, Susan. Trust me. I know I've told you before but it's not that great out there. This world is way better", he said.

"You think Michael can say the same? In my head, it's always been he would rather be there than to be here with me", she asked.

David held back his tears. Who would want to die just to get away from Susan? He likes her company and most of the time, his time with her isn't enough for him.

"I didn't tell you all of this before because I don't want to mess up this partnership. I don't have anything else or anyone else. OSC is my family but even then, I felt like I'm alone. Hank cares. I know that. It took me a year to gain the respect of everyone and working alone worked out well for me so I stuck with it until you came. That explains why I was hesitant to be your partner, not because you're different, but because I didn't know how to be a partner to someone. I forgot what it was like to depend on another person or to care on a personal level. I value this David. I really do. That's why I don't want you to discover my fucked up life because I don't want to screw whatever this up. I can't lose you because if I do, I would be empty. It's embarrassing but you're the closest thing I have in my life right now", she confessed.

David ran his fingers on her face just to wipe the tears that had escaped from her guard. She's breaking down but she doesn't want to do it in front of David.

"You're not going to lose me. That's impossible because I am too stubborn for you to get rid of", he teased and it made her laugh.

"That's true. You are really stubborn", she muttered.

"Thank you for opening up to me. I know it wasn't easy. Well, it's easy for me because I lost a piece of my brain but I understand that it's not easy for you to do", he said.

"It wasn't but I know you will listen", she replied.

* * *

After ordering Chinese food and having their dinner, Susan and David prepared for dinner. He lent her his shirt to sleep in since she doesn't have any of hers with her. David mentioned to have Rivers drop by her place tomorrow to pick up some of her stuff.

David's eyes followed Susan as she walks around the motel room wearing only his shirt. He knows Susan is beautiful but he never looked at her before in a sexual manner mainly because he has too much respect for her partner. Now, he is starting to see it. Her porcelain skin, her long beautiful legs which is the first time he saw since they met, her blonde hair all damp and loose, for the first time, he's seeing the actual Susan Branca without the mask of being an OSC agent.

"Have I told you before that you're very beautiful?" he asked.

That's David being without shame again. She turned to him and noticed how he's looking at her. She's seen that look before a million times before and normally, that will make her uncomfortable but not with David. She doesn't feel that at all with him.

"Yeah, like the night sky or something. Yes, you did", she answered and then rolled her eyes around.

Susan settled on her bed and pulled the blanket up.

"I said that but you're really very beautiful in every way. It's hard to explain", he insisted.

She looked at him and he still got the same look. Her heart is pounding because he's making her nervous in a good way.

"David, stop. I know what you're thinking. It's seemed not but I know and I don't want to complicate things between us. This is good, the partnership", she said.

David remembered her first words to him while they're on their way on their first assignment together: _No sex stuff. No personal stuff. Don't tell me I'm beautiful. Don't tell me I smell good. Don't mess with me period._

"No sex stuff", he muttered.

Susan frowned but then she remembered it was her words.

"Let's go to sleep", she said.

They both positioned themselves in a comfortable manner so they can go to sleep. David turned off the lights and turned the other side. Meanwhile, Susan turned to her left side and went stiff because her eyes are seeing Michael again sleeping next to her with his back on her just as he always did. It always happens in her bedroom in her apartment but apparently, he follows her everywhere. She almost stopped her breathing because she's not sure if it's real or she's already dreaming. Has she fallen asleep to quickly?

"Susan? Susan?" David called.

She opened her eyes and saw the light turned on and David sitting next to her.

"You were having a bad dream. I had to wake you", he explained.

It was all a dream. Michael is dead and it was all a dream. She sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to talk about it", she answered. David nodded and was ready to go back to his bed but she grabbed his hand to stop him. "Do you mind sleeping over here? I mean just sleeping. I would also appreciate it if you will not ask me why", she asked.

He knows why. She's scared. It's evident in her blue eyes. David nodded and scooch with her on the bed. Susan smiled and pulled up the blanket so it will be warm. David reached out for the switch and turned the lights off. He then let her use his arm as a pillow and Susan cuddled up next to him. His presence always keeps her calm and safe. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arm around his body which surprised David. Every time she will touch him, it always comes as a surprise for him and he likes that.

"Goodnight Susan", he said.

"Goodnight David", she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

David opened his eyes and saw Susan sleeping peacefully on his arm. He wishes he can keep her like that, safe. The world is a danger for her at the moment as long as Jackson is still loose. He will come for her and he must do everything in his power to save Susan from him. The peacefulness of her sleep was interrupted when David's phone rings.

"It's okay. Go back to sleep", David whispered to Susan as he gets up gently.

Susan closed her eyes once more and David went outside the room to answer the call.

"We I.D. the guy who stole Susan's files from the vault", Rivers said over the phone.

"Was it Jackson?" David asked.

"No. It's someone else. We need you here to the office", Rivers answered.

"I can't leave Susan, you know that", David said.

"Okay…I'll talk to Chief if I can switch post with you. I'll drop by her apartment anyway to pick up her things then once I get there, you can go here", Rivers said.

"That would be good. Thank you, Rivers", David said and hung up.

* * *

Susan was already up when he came back to the room. She's sitting on the bed with her messed up hair.

"Was that Rivers?" she asked.

"How did you know?" he asked her back.

"He's very industrious with calling people. Plus, he's always at the office", she answered and David laughed. "So, what did he say?" she asked again.

"They know who stole your files at the vault and it wasn't Jackson. Rivers is coming here to keep an eye on you and then I will go there to help out", he answered.

Another one? Jackson is working with someone else at the OSC? Can it be any worse than it already is? She sighed heavily.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll get whoever it is and then Jackson", he said.

"I know. I believe you", she replied with a weak smile.

* * *

David went to the OSC after Rivers arrived at the motel to watch Susan. Everyone is already waiting for him at the interrogation room where they got the guy who stole Susan's files. David went in to conduct the interrogation along with Bernal.

"Gary Bennett, work for the OSC for almost two years. You've been with us almost since the beginning. What happened?" David asked.

Gary looked both confused and ashamed. Bernal laid Jackson's picture on the table to show him.

"That guy almost killed Agent Branca two years ago. He's still the same guy trying to kill her now and you handed him important information about her. Why?" Bernal asked.

He stared at Jackson's picture and David saw how scared he is at him.

"This is OSC. You know what we do here. Tell us what you know and we will take care of you. I promise", David said.

Gary looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. David meant every word he said. He just wants to catch Jackson.

"I didn't mean to hurt Agent Branca. She's been good to me and my kids. This man came to my house one night and told me to get something from the vault or he will kill my kids. I wanted to call the police but he's in my house. He stayed there until I got him Agent Branca's files. I am so sorry. I can't let my kids die", Gary confessed.

Bernal tapped him on the shoulders.

"Thank you, Gary. We understand. We all have families. We got you. We will ask for a patrol around your house for your family. Now, tell us what else he told you", David said.

He thinks hard. His encounter with Jackson has been chaotic and blurred.

"He said that she needed him more than ever. He said Agent Branca lost her way and that she's been dead for years. He will make her alive again. He said there's no place on earth that OSC can hide her from him. He's always with her…that's all I can remember", he narrated.

Those words played over and over in David's head analyzing each of them.

"Branca", he muttered and then leave.

* * *

Susan and Rivers kept on laughing as they played cards inside David's motel room. She is now wearing her own clothes thanks to Rivers who picked her up her things from her house.

"I have to say. I like this. I mean it sucks what's happening but this is just nice. Since my brother died, I haven't had the time to slow things down. We were in a case and then I got stabbed and then hospitalized. I got back to work after. This is nice just playing cards inside Creegan's motel room", Rivers said.

"There's a silver lining to everything. You gave us a scare when we found you in that counselor's office. You scared me", she said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. It was late when I realized it was him", he explained.

"I know", she muttered.

Rivers smiled and looked at her blue eyes.

"There's no chance, is there?" he asked.

"Chance for what?" she asked him back.

"…during the party, I sort of asked you out", he answered.

Susan dropped her cards and started laughing. He was talking about the time he apologized about killing Laney and then asked her out afterwards.

"Is that really your way of asking someone out? Because I don't think any woman in the planet will say yes to that", she joked and that made him laugh too.

"You're right. I was drunk so you need to cut me some slack", he teased back and she laughed some more. "I get it. You liked him", he suddenly muttered.

Susan stopped laughing and looked at him with a frown.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"It's okay. We all can see it. You and David. I know there's nothing going on between you other than partnership but we all can see how much you care for each other and it's more than just being partners. I am partnered with Bernal but I don't care like that for him. It would be weird", he answered.

"I don't follow", Susan muttered.

"I heard what happened at St. Bart's and how you made your choice between saving David or catching the killer. Chief said back in the day, you will make a different choice but that day, you chose David over your job. When we found out Laney was after you that night, David almost made the car fly just to get to your place as fast as he can. He's in full panic mode because he can't imagine anything to happen to you. Look at us. We're here in his motel room because he doesn't Jackson to get to you. It's pretty obvious to all of us", he explained.

Susan is not dumb. She can sense it too. She's too aware about everything but she just doesn't want to screw it up like all the other men in her life who ended up dying. David died once. She doesn't want that to happen again.

"It's complicated, Mark. All the guys I've been with died. I'd be better off alone for now", she said.

Rivers can understand that. He saw how she was when Laney died. To them, Laney was sick and a criminal for getting those women killed but for Susan, he's the person who stuck by her when her fiancé killed himself. There is no judgment.

"Fair enough but if you know any single women in the building, point me in the right direction", he said with a smile.

Susan laughed again.

"Oh, I know a few", she muttered.

"Room service!" the housekeeper called from the door.

Rivers put his hand on his gun but Susan stopped him.

"It's fine. David mentioned last night that he will have this room cleaned because I am here", she explained and Rivers relaxed.

Rivers opened the door and the female housekeeper came in but before Rivers can close the door, another person came in. Rivers slammed onto the wall at the impact from the door which startled Susan. She drew her gun and pointed it at the man who had his gun pointed at the housekeeper.

"Hello there, Susan", the man greeted.

"Jackson…" she muttered in almost fear and anger.

"Drop your gun", he ordered but she didn't follow.

Then, Jackson shot the housekeeper and then pointed the gun at Rivers.

"Drop the gun, Susan", he ordered again.

Rivers came to and looked at Susan. He's eyeing her to shoot Jackson but she will not take that risk, not with his life at stake. Susan put down her gun when her phone rings.

"I have to answer that or they will be suspicious", she said.

"Answer them but make sure I will not hear something off or his head will be gone", Jackson said.

Susan picked up the phone and answered.

"Branca", she said.

"Susan, it's me. Are you alright?" David asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Mark is in the bathroom. By the way, thanks for having the room cleaned. I like it better", she answered in her best calm voice.

"Room cleaned?" he asked confused by what she said and then finally gets it. "I'm on my way", he said and then hung up.

Jackson hit Rivers with his gun to knock him out and then walked towards Susan to grab her phone.

"Come on, sweetie. We have someplace to be", he said.

* * *

David rushed to his motel room only to find a dead housekeeper inside and an unconscious Rivers on the floor. He knew from the moment Susan mentioned about the room getting cleaned that something was wrong. He never asked to have the room cleaned because she told him not to. He woke Rivers whose head is bleeding but stable.

"Jackson…he got her. He killed the housekeeper. I'm sorry, Creegan", Rivers apologized.

"It's not your fault. I'll call medic for you. Just stay here", David said and left the room and went to his car.

He called the OSC to report what happened and then drove off. There could be a million places Jackson could take Susan but his instincts are telling him about one place. That's where he's going.

* * *

Jackson brought Susan on a rooftop that is so familiar with her. It's the same rooftop where she tried to jump. He stared at her like he's absorbing her beauty.

"I've waited a long time for this. You're all I think about during my time in prison", he said.

"Why? Because I'm the one that got away? Because you failed to make me kill myself?" she asked.

"You're not getting it. I am trying to help you! You're so lost. Living in this horrible world with nothing. I am trying to reunite you with your child and the man you love", Jackson yelled.

"Don't. Don't go there", she muttered.

"If you had jumped that night, you will be with them right now but you are too weak to even do that! Look what happened with Michael because of your weakness! Look what happened with your unborn child! You've always been weak, Susan, and you needed me to make you strong", Jackson proclaimed.

Susan got a hold of a steel bar behind her. She can feel what he's going to do next. It's the same thing he's done to all those girls he stalked and played with. Jackson charged at her to try and force her out of the roof but she swung the bar at him and hit his head. Jackson fell on the ground with blood on his head. He got up and tried again managing somehow to dodge her attack. He got her pinned on the edge of the roof causing her to be momentarily distracted. Jackson grabbed the steel bar out of her hand and held her on both arms. They both struggled for control. Susan is trying to keep her feet on the ground while Jackson is trying to get them over.

Suddenly, a shot was heard and Jackson fell over the building not before his hand managed to grabbed her shirt pulling her with him. David, fortunately, is fast enough to catch her hand and pulled her back. He instantly pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"It's okay. I got you. I got you", he whispered into her ears.

Susan let herself cried for the first time letting it all out.

"I got you. I got you", he repeated while rubbing his hand on her back to keep her calm.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two weeks since the whole Jackson Grills situation happened and everyone seemed to have moved on. Well, all except Susan who is still going through nightmares every night. She went to the office early so she can keep herself busy. She dives in to the pool of paperwork which occupied her for good five hours. The door went open but she didn't mind because she's so focused on her work. Suddenly, Hank put a cup of coffee on her desk which stopped her from working.

"Since when did you start rationing coffee to your agents?" she asked.

"Since one of my agents went to work and started drowning herself with paperwork with an empty stomach", he answered.

Susan rolled her eyes around and sighed.

"You were watching me?" she asked.

"Someone has to", he answered and took a seat. "Listen, I know the urge to drown everything else away with work. I get it. You know I do but you can't do that while starving yourself. OSC still needs you", he added.

She knows what he's talking about. They've known each other for quite some time that she knows personal stuff about his boss like he knows personal stuff about her.

"I wasn't trying to starve myself. I just forgot. The whole mess with Jackson caused the piling up of these files. I'm just trying to keep it up to date while Creegan is working on that case with Rivers", she explained.

She's been banned from taking a case for a while to give her some time to recover. She didn't take it well but she knows it's for her sake.

"Don't worry. You will be out there but not if you keep forgetting to eat something", Hank said.

"Yes, sir", she replied.

* * *

David came in the office late at night. It's been a long day and he's glad they were able to close the case right away. When he got in, he found Susan still at her desk working.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked.

Susan looked at him and then back to the papers.

"I am working. In case you haven't notice, I still work here", she answered.

He sensed that she's not in the mood for banter. He knows how disappointed she was when she got benched by Hank so he didn't push it. Instead, he sat next to her and shared the doughnuts he bought earlier.

"I heard these are delicious. You want to find out if that's true?" he asked.

Susan put down her pen and looked at him. He's not teasing anymore. It's genuine offer.

"Sure…I love doughnuts", she answered. David smiled.

"I know you do. That's why I bought them in the first place", he said.

The two enjoyed their food while bantering with each other playfully. They went on like that for hours until it's time for them to go home.

"I can give you a ride home", David offered.

"It's fine. I got my car. You drive safe", she politely declined.

David watched as Susan went inside her car. She waved her hand before driving away. He wanted to drive her home just to make sure she'll be fine but he knows Susan wanted to be by herself right now and doesn't want to be treated like a baby so he let her go.

* * *

Susan arrived at her apartment which felt emptier than ever. She opened a bottle of wine and poured some on her glass. It's the only company she has in her home. She played some music and then settled on her couch by the window to take a good look at the city. The sound of her phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Branca", she picked up.

"Hey, it's me. I just want to let you know that I got home safely so you will not worry about me", David said.

Susan laughed. "That is good to hear. You should rest. We have work tomorrow", she suggested.

"Only if you will rest too…" he said.

Susan thought about it for a moment and then put her glass down and went to her bedroom.

"Alright…I'm here on my bed ready to go to sleep. Goodnight, David", she said.

David, who is in his car looking at the window where Susan was looking out with earlier, smiled. "Goodnight, Susan", he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Susan is finally allowed to be back in the game. The case that was given to her and David is about a professional serial killer who already ended up killing eight people in a month.

"You're saying this guy is for hire", Rivers said while they're in the conference room.

"That's right. This guy is very hard to track but we got a lead and it's a good lead. According to an anonymous tip, he's called Rick and now he's hired by a group called The Prophets", Hank explained.

He then locked eyes with Susan who stopped taking notes as soon as that part was mentioned by her boss.

"Any particular reason why they handed that case down to us?" she asked him causing everyone to wonder what's going on.

"I guess they're confident that we can get this guy this time", he answered cryptically. "Now, I want everyone working on this case. This is top priority. Get to work", he said.

* * *

Hank is settling in his office when Susan came in barging. David is following her but she slammed the door on him and locked it causing him to be shocked.

"With all due respect, but what the hell is going on? Is this some kind of a joke they're playing?" she exclaimed trying her best to control her emotions.

"Calm down, Susan. It's nothing personal. Trust me. I asked them that question before I laid the case on you guys. They cleared up that they brought the case to us because of your experience on the matter. You know them and it's easy for you to get in and find this guy", he explained.

Susan scoffed.

"You want me to go back there? What do you want me to say to them? I left and disappeared for years. You don't think they're going to treat me as a traitor? Those people are going to kill me", she said.

"They're not going to. Susan, you are good at this. I wouldn't accept the case if I know you can't handle it but if I was wrong then tell me. Tell me you can't do this and I will tell them to pass the case to the FBI", he said.

They looked each other for a while. He watched her deciding inside her head.

"I'll do it but this is the last time I will do a job for them, sir. There is a reason why I left and you know that reason very well so please don't make me go back", she accepted.

"I know. Thank you, Susan", he replied.

Susan turned around and opened the door where David is still waiting. He waited for her to say something or to explain why she shut the door on him but he didn't get anything. He looked at Hank and he shook his head telling him not to ask question, at least not now.

"Let's go. We have a job to do", she said to David.

* * *

David, Rivers, Bernal, and Jay waited for Susan inside the office. After a few minutes, she came with folders in her hands. She passed it to them one by one.

"Those guys are the players in The Prophets. They are mercenaries, drug dealers, weapons sellers, anything illegal…they got it. They are a massive group and it's difficult to track where their main headquarters is. They have one remote headquarters at Atlanta. The people in that file are the ones stationed there. If we're going to go in, you have to know them", she started discussing.

"Excuse me…how did you know all of these? I mean, Chief, didn't discuss this earlier", Bernal asked.

David waited for her to answer.

"I have broad knowledge about certain stuff", she answered and then switched off. "We're not going to attack. We're going under cover because if we engaged aggressively, we're going to die. That's for sure", she resumed.

"That's comforting", Rivers muttered.

"I will go in but I will need you guys close by in case I needed help. Jay, we will need a good comms, the kind they will not suspect a comms device", she said.

"I'm going with you", David intervened.

"What? No. I am going alone", she declined.

"Oh, I am going", he insisted.

"I am going, Susan. End of discussion", David said with a different tone that made everyone quiet.

It's like they're watching their parents fight right in front of them. Susan knows she can't shake David off her tail. He will come with her or he will stop her from going in. She has to make a choice.

"Fine. You're coming with me but you will do exactly as I say or both of us will get killed. The rest will take post outside recording everything. Our goal is to I.D. Rick. Jay…get started on that comms", she agreed.

The boys nodded and left the office to get ready. Once they're alone, David locked the door to corner Susan.

"Spill", he ordered.

"I'm not doing this right now, David. We got so much to do", she dismissed.

David took the file out of her hand and put it on the table.

"If you want to save time, better start talking now", he said.

"What do you want to know, David?" she asked.

"Tell me how you know those guys so much", he answered.

Susan wanted to run away from him but she cannot bring herself to do so. She's stuck and nowhere to go. He got her cornered.

"I know them because I went undercover on them for five years, same base in Atlanta", she revealed.

"Undercover for five years? OSC is not even created back then. Who were you working for then?" he asked.

Susan took a deep sigh before looking at him in the eye.

"I used to be a CIA agent before I got Hank to get me out", she answered.


	7. Chapter 7

David bursts to Hank's office startling the Chief of OSC. He locked the door the same way Susan did.

"CIA? When are you going to tell me Susan used to work for the CIA?" David asked.

"I don't see how important that is to you, David. I thought you don't want to know or read your colleagues' files", he answered.

David hates it when his words are getting used against him. He did say that. He said that too to Susan.

"Why did you get her out of there? What happened?" David asked.

"David, that is classified information. I cannot just tell you everything", Hank explained.

"Susan is about to go back to the den of criminals and killers she used to be with for five years. I need to know", David insisted.

Hank took a seat and asked him to do the same.

"It was back when we're at the Bureau. During the operation, I stumbled upon Susan. Of course at that time, she's posing as one of them but I knew she's undercover. She became my contact from inside. After Atlanta was ceased, Susan went back to Langley. They're about to assign her to another undercover job but she hadn't recovered yet from The Prophets so she called me. She wanted out but she didn't know how. We were trying to build OSC at the time so I called some people up there, build her up by using her CIA status and they thought she'll be a good asset on the team. They did the negotiation with her bosses. Of course, it wasn't easy. CIA valued Susan's skills but they got persuaded and they let Susan transfer", he narrated.

"Did she ever tell you why?" David asked again.

"You mean why she left CIA?" Hank asked him back. David nodded. "She doesn't like killing people. She wanted to solve cases in order to save people not kill. That's why she left", he answered straight up.

* * *

David watched Susan laid out the plan with the group while thinking what Hank told him. He cannot imagine Susan killing anyone. She had her gun pointed at Laney but she didn't pull the trigger. She's gentle. Then, he remembered that she went undercover for five years. He can't begin to imagine the things they made her do, the things she had to do in order to convince them she's one of them. Five years in hell, there were many possible ways those years had turned her into something else.

"David will pose as weapons dealer looking for a larger distribution. I will pose as the middleman. It might get rough but it's normal. The most important thing is we get inside the base. Any questions?" she asked.

Rivers raised his hand.

"Any plan how the two of you will get out of there?" he asked.

"Once the transaction is done, we will leave", she answered briefly. "If that's it, we need to get going", she said.

* * *

Bernal, Rivers and Hank rode together while David and Susan are on the car in front of them. Jay stayed at the OSC office to regulate the comms and secret camera on David's jacket.

"You think they're going to let us go afterwards?" David asked her.

"They will…" she answered.

David looked at her and knew she's not telling everything.

"Spill it out, Susan", he said.

"They will let you go. I'm not yet sure about me", she said.

That worries David a lot.

* * *

They finally reached the base. The others positioned themselves far from it to avoid attention while David and Susan went in the compound. They got stopped right away and asked to get out of the car.

"Calm down, boys. It's just me", Susan greeted them like they're her old friends.

The guys looked startled upon seeing her. One guy approached her and took a good look at her and then he hit her on the face. David tried his best not to hit the guy back because Susan told him not to do anything stupid. Susan wiped the blood off her lips.

"Fair enough…but if you hit me once more, I will fucking kill you", she warned.

The boys started laughing and lowered their weapons. David can finally breathe.

"Who you got here?" one of them asked her.

"This is David Crane. He got some products that I think Alec would want to see. Is he here?" she answered then asked him back.

"Come inside", the guy said.

* * *

Inside the van, everyone is holding their breath as they watch through the camera on David's jacket.

"How long should this undercover stuff go? That guy already hit Branca on the face", Rivers asked Hank.

"She can handle this", Hank simply said.

Bernal rolled his eyes around.

"That doesn't make any sense at all", he muttered.

* * *

Susan and David went inside the base where they're surrounded by guys armed with guns. David looked around trying to get all of their faces to be recorded on the camera.

"Susan Branca…we thought you're dead. Tell me, what brings you back here after you dropped from the face of the earth", someone said from the back.

The guy came closer making his face known to all. It's Alec, the head of Atlanta base.

"Business as usual…" she said with a straight face.

Alec went towards her and wiped the excess blood she failed to wipe earlier.

"You're still as beautiful as the first time I laid eyes on you. It's too much that it makes my heart hurts, or what left of it anyway", he muttered.

He then pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. David saw how Susan's fist clenched but she's keeping it in. Once they pulled apart, Alec gave her a smile.

"Now, tell me who did this to you", he said.

Susan only pointed through her eyes and Alec pulled out his gun and shot the guy who hit Susan on the head. David had never seen anyone who killed that casually before like it's nothing.

"No one touches my Susan!" Alec yelled that his voice rang throughout the room.

Everyone bowed in defeat. Alec then turned to Susan and hit her hard on the same spot the other guy did but this time it's harder that she fell on the floor from the blow.

"Sorry about this…it's necessary", Alec apologized to David who's doing his best to remain calm and pretend he's also a criminal who doesn't care if Susan gets hurt.

Susan got a hard time getting back on her feet. She's a little light-headed from the impact and she can feel the sting on her face. Alec kneeled next to her.

"Honey, do you expect me to trust you again after what happened? You disappeared right before the FBI raided this place. For all we know, you're a traitor", he said.

She moved fast catching his neck with her legs and then twists her way and holds a knife on his throat pinning him down. Everyone pointed their guns on Susan.

"I am not a traitor. I was here during the raid. I got back from that delivery you sent me to do when I saw the cops outside. One of your guys ratted me out and CIA found out I betrayed them so they went after me. I had to disappear and believed me it wasn't easy. Now, I came back with a peace offering and this is how you're going to treat me after you ruined my life? You want to know why you should trust me again? You should because I can kill you right now. I can kill cut open your throat and watch you bleed to death on this floor without blinking but I will not do that because that's not what I came here for", she whispered in his ears.

David stood there frozen. His ear cannot believe what he just heard. It's so cold and ruthless. It's a different side of Susan that he wished he never saw. Susan released Alec and everyone dropped their weapons.

"You are still as feisty as ever. Sorry about some bastard ratting you out. Believe me if I can stop that, I would but it's all in the past. Let's get that behind us and start over. Tell me what gift you got for us", Alec said with a smile.

Susan wiped the blood from her face and gestured over to David.

"Hi…entertaining but if you mind, I have somewhere to be so I need this to be done", David intervened.

"Oh, sorry…what do you have for us?" Alec asked.

David gestured for the guys to bring the case he got from the car. Once they put it on the table, Alec opened it and saw expensive guns.

"Impressive…" he muttered while admiring their beauty.

"I got tons of those in my warehouse. I used to sell them to locals but then I met Susan and told me I can go bigger, earn higher, if I do business with you. I am hoping she's right", David said.

Alec is so taken by the beauty of the guns.

"Name your price and you shall get it", he said.

Susan nodded to David.

"$4 million for the first shipment. It sounds expensive but you will not regret it. My babies are all authentic, no scratch on them just like the ones you're seeing right now. You can definitely sell them to a much higher price to your clients", David said.

Alec looked at him and then offered his hand which David took unwillingly.

"It's a deal", Alec replied.

* * *

The boys continued watching inside the van when Jay called them.

"Sir…I got him, Rick. I found a match. His name is Erick Karev. We got him", he said on the phone.

"Thank you", Hank said and hung up. "David, Susan, get out of there. We got him. We know who Rick is", he said on the comms.

* * *

They escorted Susan and David to the parking lot while Alec and David talked terms of the deal.

"It's nice meeting you, Mr. Crane. I'll be waiting for your call", Alec said.

They're about to get in the car when Alec stopped Susan.

"Any problems?" David asked.

"There's no problem. I'm sure you won't be needing Susan to prepare the goods. I want her to stay. We got so much to catch up on", Alec answered.

David wanted to shoot his head right now and get Susan out but she eyed him not to.

"Don't worry. This is my home. Get those guns ready", she said.

He heard Hank told him to get in the car before he derailed the operation. Against his judgment, David went inside the car and left Susan with Alec.

"So, do you want white or red for dinner?" Alec asked Susan.

"Red, darling", she answered.

* * *

David and the others met up on an abandoned warehouse. He slammed the door of his car as soon as he got out. The others got out too.

"We need to go back", David said.

"Calm down, David. They're not going to hurt her", Hank said.

"Are you kidding me? I saw her got hit twice right in front of me and like a fool, I couldn't do anything", David exclaimed.

"Creegan! I know how much you wanted to get her out. I do too but right now we have a job to do. Let's do this and get Susan out. That is an order!" Hank snapped.


	8. Chapter 8

The guys went back to OSC office to see who Rick really is. Jay greeted them with full presentation of who he is, as well as his address.

"Well, let's go get him so we can get Susan out", David said.

"Oh, she's in the screen", Jay suddenly said.

"What did you say?" Hank asked.

Jay pressed the buttons and a live footage is being shown to all of them inside the Atlanta base. It's Alec having dinner with Susan.

"How is this possible?" Bernal asked.

"Oh, Branca…Agent Branca asked me if I got extra camera. I said yes and she took it", Jay answered.

"She wanted us to see. That's why she did this. She didn't tell me she also got camera on. She knew he wouldn't let her leave", David concluded.

"The question is, what exactly does she want us to see?" Rivers asked.

They all took a seat and kept on watching the two enjoy their meals.

"So where have been all these years?" Alec asked.

"I did some hopping. France, Italy, Greece…I spent a lot of time there. I love Athens", she answered which is of course a lie.

"I know you do. You're a sucker for history and mythology", Alec said and then laughed. "By the way, I called Mikko earlier and I told him you're back. He's very happy. As a welcoming gift, he's asking us to do a little job for him", he mentioned.

"A job? What job?" she asked.

"The usual kind…pay back for those who refused paying their debts on him. The kind of stuff you like. Don't worry. It will be fun", Alec answered.

David turned to Hank.

"Who is Mikko?" he asked.

"He is the head of The Prophets. He is a rogue CIA agent who used his knowledge to form his own business. No one has been able to capture that bastard", he answered.

All Rivers was able to do is swallow. This is bigger than what they normally do and he knows that.

Susan went inside the bathroom and removed her necklace where the camera is planted. She turned it towards herself so she'll be facing it.

"You can't get Rick tonight. He's here at the base and is not yet assigned on a mission. Apparently, I am now so I turned off my comms. I have a feeling Mikko will come visit here soon so Chief if you need to call some people, I suggest you do it now. I gotta go and…I am sorry. I'm sorry in advance. I don't know what's going to happen next but I have to say that", she said and then wore the necklace again.

* * *

The boys watched the gang travelled into a suburb. The boys started moving into a house and then broke the door open.

"What are they doing?" Bernal asked but no one answered.

Yelling was heard throughout the house. Susan positioned herself in front of a mirror so the boys at the OSC can see her. Then, a man and woman were brought to the living room. The man instantly recognized Susan.

"You…you're supposed to be dead", he muttered.

"Oh, so he does know you! How wonderful…" Alec exclaimed. "This is Frank Arrow. He owes Mikko a million dollar for products he failed to deliver. You know what happened to people who don't pay him back", he added.

"Please…just take me. Do whatever you want with me. Leave my family out of this", Frank pleaded.

Susan frowned at what he said. She then caught a glimpse of a little girl peeking through the door of the kitchen.

"This is going to take long. Can I ask where's your bathroom? I need to pee", she intervened and asked Frank.

"It's right there", he answered nervously.

Susan turned to Alec.

"Try not to have too much fun without me", she said in a teasing manner before leaving them to go to the kitchen.

She found the girl hiding under the table.

"Shhh…it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Are you the only kid in here?" she asked her and the girl nodded. "Oh god…okay…I need you to go through the back door. There is a gas station not far from here. Do you know that place?" she asked once more and the little girl nodded. "Good…you need to go there and hide for a while, okay? I will have some people to come and get you and take you to safety. They're good people. They're police officerse. They will protect you. You need to get out of here before they find you", Susan added.

The little girl looked at her carefully but understood every word she said.

"Okay, go now, quietly…go to the gas station and hide", she said and the girl went out quietly.

Susan grabbed her necklace and turned it to her.

"Please, someone get that girl. That gas station is at Highway 5. Hurry", she whispered and then went back to the living room and stood at the same spot earlier.

Hank dialed on his phone and called his contact in Atlanta PD while the rest continue to watch. David studied everything carefully.

"Just in time…this one is on you, my dear", Alec said to Susan.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Shoot the lady", he answered.

Susan frowned.

"What? Why? She's not the one in debt with Mikko", she asked again trying to reason with him.

"It's a lesson. I want him to see his wife dies in front of him. Come on. You used to love this stuff. Don't tell me you gone soft", he challenged her.

That's when David got it.

"It's a test. He's testing her if she's really on their side", he muttered and everyone turned to him. "He didn't just going to accept that after all these years, she's still the same Susan. No. That would've been foolish. She has to prove it to them", he added.

"She can't kill that woman, can she?" Rivers asked Hank directly.

Hank wanted to say it would be wrong and against the law but Susan is undercover. It's either she plays along with it or she will die right then and there so he chose not to answer but David knows. He knows Susan used to be CIA. It's why she left in the first place. She doesn't like playing the bad guy to get intel. Now, she's doing it again.

Susan looked at the woman on the floor while her husband is begging her not to do it. Despite the extreme pounding in her heart, she pulled out her gun and shot the woman in the head. Frank screamed and cried over his dead wife. He started calling Susan names but she stood her ground keeping her face emotionless so they wouldn't know how much it hurts her to do that. Alec tapped her on the back once he's satisfied.

"We couldn't find the girl", one of the guys said pertaining to the daughter.

Frank looked at Susan and he knew she saved his daughter. The anger flushed away from him. He saw right through her that she's just playing a role and that she doesn't really want to kill his wife, that she is the one responsible why his daughter will continue to have a life even that would mean without her parents. The most important thing is, she's alive.

"That's too bad. Well, I think we're done here", Alec said and then shot Frank. "Let's go. We have so much to do", he said and everyone went out.

Susan took one last look at Frank and his wife on the floor. Their bloods are everywhere.

"Darling, come on", Alec called and Susan followed.

* * *

Back at OSC, everyone is speechless. None of the boys thought Susan will actually do it but at the back of their heads, they know she has to or she will die. It's part of the job of being undercover agent that none of them like.

Alec tried to comfort Susan inside the van but she shove his hand away.

"Don't touch me, Alec", she snapped.

"You've been out of the game for far too long, love. This is nothing like before. Don't worry. You'll get used to it again. Mikko will come tomorrow night and I'm pretty sure he's going to give us a major assignment now that you're back. He hasn't given Atlanta much action since you're gone. He likes you very much, you know. You should be flattered", he explained but Susan is not in the mood.

Her own stomach is betraying her. She doesn't feel good at all after what she just did. She did kill an innocent woman in front of her husband. Yes, she did save their daughter but does that compensate everything? She was only doing her job as undercover but it doesn't mean that it feels good. It doesn't. She feels sick and she can't even show it.

* * *

Hank went to David's office where he's sketching on the wall about a plan.

"What are you doing? We do have a white board", he asked.

"He said Mikko will come tomorrow for an assignment, a major assignment. It's a perfect opportunity to catch both Rick and Mikko and if we plan this right, we can end The Prophets once and for all", David answered while figuring his sketch.

Hank thought about it and he's right. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and they cannot miss it.

"What's the plan?" Hank asked.

"We need to do entrapment. We cannot attack them on base because that's suicide so we need to let them try to execute the assignment and then we will move", David answered.

"That's a good plan but we will need more firepower. The Prophets is a large organization. They have lots of guys. We cannot take on all of them alone", Hank said.

David turned to him.

"So let's call our friends on the CIA. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want to miss for the world", David said.

* * *

The OSC planned everything in coordination with the CIA. Agent William Haze lead the CIA team as they head out to Atlanta before the sun rises.

"I thought Branca doesn't like this kind of game", William muttered.

David turned to him.

"What game?" he asked.

"This…going undercover, playing the bag guy, that sort of thing. In her transfer report, she stated that she doesn't like that and that she hates killing people. It's funny because she's very good at it. Her kill count is pretty impressive. She can take those guys at the base and spill their guts but I guess she has reservations", he answered.

David clenched his fist. The way he talks about Susan is like describing a killing machine, a cold blooded killer and that's not the person he knows. That's not his partner. She's no killing machine or cold blooded killer. He saw her face at the mirror after she shot that woman. He saw guilt and anger in her that she's trying to conceal. What's stated in her report is true.

"She does have reservations because she has a heart. It's not supernatural", David snapped.

William studied David for a few seconds before a smile appeared on his face.

"She's a nice girl, special one. I suggest you go for it. You won't know what life's got for you. One moment, she's there. The next, she may not. Trust me. You wouldn't want to go through that", he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Mikko arrived early in the morning. Alec and Susan stood side by side to welcome the leader of the syndicate in their base. Mikko got his eyes focused on Susan and she can feel his stare all over. She knows OSC is coming. Once Alec mentioned about Mikko's visit, she knows David will take advantage of that to do the operation so he can get her out. He is the one who's against the whole idea of going undercover. He will get her out. Part of her is excited about that but there's a part of her that doesn't want to go back because of the guilt she's feeling. She knows the entire team saw what she did at that woman. They may understand it as part of her cover but a kill is still a kill.

"Susan Branca, isn't it lovely to see you again?" Mikko greeted with a deep cold tone of voice that sends shivers down the spine of the agents listening through Susan's comms.

She's still wearing the camera so they'll be able to see what's happening inside.

"Mikko…it's been a long time", she muttered.

Mikko went closer to Susan until he's standing right in front of her. She can see nothing but coldness in his eyes. There is no emotion in them or remorse or guilt. That man has killed too many people to even count. She looked deep in his eyes and managed to not flinch at the coldness of his stare. He then smiled and gently brushed her face with his cold fingers.

"You are brave, Susan. I always like that about you. You never failed me not once and you're never scared of anything, not even me", Mikko said.

"Should I be scared of you, Mikko?" she asked returning the same coldness coming off him.

"I don't see any reason for me to give you something to be scared about. You took care of that problem last night", he answered.

"You mean shooting Frank's wife in the head? Yes. I did just that", she confirmed.

Mikko chuckled and put his arm around Susan's shoulders.

"I miss this girl! Same as ever, cold and ruthless…this is the reason she's the only girl in this family. Welcome back, darling", Mikko exclaimed and then released Susan.

* * *

Everyone is waiting in the van. All they need is to hear the big assignment Mikko needs to tell them personally and they will move to make the arrest.

"She does have a good reputation with them, huh", Bernal muttered which caught William's attention.

"She's been with them for five years. That's a lot of assignments. Like I said, Branca is really good with her job", he intervened.

Everyone turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she informed you about each of those assignments. Never tried to stop the operations to spare her from doing something she didn't want to do?" Rivers asked with irritated tone.

"If we bust her first assignment in The Prophets, we will blow her cover and risk her life. They will know she's a mole right then and there. Her job was to gather intel and report it to us. She did that with flying colors. She gained their trust and was let in in their inner circle. Do you have any idea how many drug lords and other syndicate leaders we captured because of her?" William answered.

Rivers smiled and nodded.

"That's great. You got to get the bad guys while you let her trained herself to become one and kill people. You really take good care of your agents. Nice job", Rivers muttered.

* * *

The guys opened couple of suitcases loaded with weapons. Mikko instructed them to pick their poisons for their next assignment. He hasn't told them yet but he mentioned it will get messy so they need firepower. Susan gets her hands on a couple of guns and a long knife which fits perfectly on her hand.

"Susan", Mikko called behind her.

She turned around and saw him.

"I got something special for you. After this mission, I need you to do something for me and only you can do it", he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need you to put a bullet on Alec's head", he answered.

"That wouldn't be a problem but I am hoping for a reason why you want him dead", she said.

Mikko gave her a smile.

"Atlanta is falling. We sold a lot of products but the profit doesn't match", he mentioned.

Susan reads between his lines.

"He is stealing money from you", she guessed and he nodded.

"I want this to be taken care of, Susan. Whether this job is a success or not, I want him dead. Do you understand?" he asked.

"You don't need to ask twice", she answered.

* * *

David is cleaning his gun as he waits inside the van with the others. He is getting himself ready. There are tons of guys in the base and anything can happen. He needs to be prepared.

"Mikko just gave her an assignment. He wants her to kill Alec", Hank informed him.

"Why her?" David asked which confused Hank. "At first, I thought it was a test. They were just testing her loyalty but the more I think about it, the more that idea is getting blurry. He can delegate that job to anyone. Why her?" he clarified his question.

"…because that's how they knew her back then. William already said it. She's good at her job. How do you think she managed to stay there for five years without getting caught? She became one of them, David. Some of the boys here will not understand the toll it took on her but I know you will. She is not a monster. She never is. She's just doing her job and once she realized it's not for her and found a way out, she took it the first chance she gets. Don't doubt her", Hank answered.

David looked at her.

"I don't doubt her, not a for a second", he replied.

* * *

"Listen up! We are gathering here today to take back what is ours. Those feds seized up our second base here in Atlanta and normally, I would let it go but that spot is a business center for this state and I need it so we're taking it back. There's not a lot of guys in that compound and the report is being done electronically by a daily e-mail so if we execute this right, they will never know we have the facility back", Mikko announced.

Susan can see from a far some guys in black moving in stealth. She knew it's about to go down anytime soon. She stepped back slowly and silently until she reached the back door. Then, she opened the door for the agents. William is the first one to enter which surprised Susan but she recovered quickly. The rest of the agents followed him until David came in.

"David", she muttered. She's about to launch a long page of explanation but he stopped her with a hug.

He's so worried about her and now he got her and she's alive. It doesn't matter what happened before. The important thing for David is that Susan is alive.

"You don't have to say anything right now", he whispered and she understood.

They were interrupted when the shooting started.

"Go to the van. Hank is waiting in there", David said.

"What? Are you kidding me? I am not backing away from this", she exclaimed.

"Susan, I can't have you in the middle of this", David explained.

She pulled out her gun.

"I am already in the middle of this. Let's finish this mess", she said.

The two joined in and saw the cross fire between agents and The Prophets. David tried to arrest some while another guy grabbed Susan away from the fire. It's Alec.

"Jeez! It's hell in here. Have you seen where these guys came from?" he asked her still got no idea about her cover.

"No! I was listening to Mikko's announcement when they showed up. I thought we got guys everywhere", she answered.

"They were all inside listening as well", he explained and Susan made a face.

David looked for Susan and saw she's with Alec hiding behind boxes. Mikko and Susan are looking at each other and he knows what it means. He wants her to do it now. He wants to get over there and get Susan out but there's too many on that side and he will get shot. If Susan refused, Mikko will shoot her. That's given. Susan turned to David for a brief moment informing him what she needed to do. There's also an apology in her eyes. She then distanced herself from Alec, pointed her gun at the back of his head and pulled the trigger.

Some of his blood splashed on her face but that didn't bother her at all. David is a little stunned on how fluid she did that. She didn't flinch, didn't show any sign of guilt or remorse unlike with Frank's wife. This time it's different. She's different. Mikko gave her a look of approvement. Then, the agents started closing in on them, arresting, if not killing, them until it's Rick and Mikko that's left.

"Rick…what a pleasure to meet you. Name is David Creegan, OSC", David introduced.

Everyone is pointing their guns with one another.

"OSC? Have we been reduced to that?" Mikko teased.

William removed his mask revealing himself to the two.

"Ahhh…CIA. Well, I don't want to do this but…" Mikko said and then gestured to Rick who grabbed Susan by the hair and took her gun. "I know she's no longer part of your agency but I'm pretty sure you still care for the life of your sister, Agent Haze", he said.

That hit everyone like a cold splash of water on the face. Susan has a brother? No one knew that, not even Hank. Besides, they got different surnames.

"Yeah, we know. Your sister is the best one we got. It's a shame we can't convince you to join us but here we are. So, ask your friends to drop their toys or your sister will drop dead on the floor", Mikko said.

David is really confused now. He has no idea William is Susan's brother. William did not do such thing. He just looked at Susan and she looked back at him.

"Nah? Fine. Rick, do the honor", Mikko said.

David is ready to fire his gun when suddenly Susan pulled out the knife she got earlier and maneuver her way out Rick's grasped. She then grabbed the back of his neck and stabbed him on his chest nice and clean. She then pulled the bloody knife out and Rick fell dead on the floor. Mikko looked at her seemingly confused but at the same time really impressed by her.

"Okay, sorry for making you a bait. I just thought your brother wouldn't proceed on letting you die", Mikko explained to her.

Susan grabbed Rick's gun and pointed it on Mikko.

"Oh, you're not wrong about that. He's never going to let me die but he will let me kill you", she said and then showed him her badge. "Susan Branca, OSC", she revealed.

Realization hit Mikko. He can finally fit the pieces together. He chuckled and then looked back at her.

"All those years ago, you're working undercover, weren't you?" he asked.

"That's right. Five years. I learned a lot and I have to thank you for that", she answered.

Mikko shook his head and then laughed in defeat. He's cornered. There is no escape. He then raised his gun aiming on Susan but she shot him first on his shoulder. He let go of his gun.

"You missed", Mikko muttered.

"I didn't. I am not trying to kill you. I am sending you to prison for a very long time. You're not escaping your crime, Mikko", she explained.

"Yeah? What about your crimes, Susan?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm already paying for it", she answered.


End file.
